


first date

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: frankie and reader confess their feelings for each other. originally posted to my tumblr of the same usernames as a request from anon(s) on feb. 22, 2020.
Relationships: frankie healy/ reader
Kudos: 4





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> spare soft frankie x reader content 🥺 ? maybe like them confessing feelings or something?? i just listened to jlp like two hours ago and now i’m in love with both celia & frankie 🥺 (also all ur fics are amazing i adore them!!)
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> spare more frankie fics? that last one left me way too emotional ur power
> 
> so sorry this has just been sitting in my ask box for uh… weeks now. but thanks to both (?) of you for requesting :) it’s real frankie loving hours rn.
> 
> 870 words
> 
> cw: gnreader.

you absentmindedly twirled your pen around in your fingers. counting the ticks of the clock wasn’t very fun, but it was better than listening to your teacher drone on about… whatever it was they were talking about. if we’re being honest here, you haven’t been paying attention. but it’s not like you were being a bad student or anything, nothing educational was happening today. it was friday before break, none of the teachers were going to actually try.  
”this day has been completely useless.” frankie said to you once your teacher stopped talking.  
”ugh i agree. i wish i didn’t come.”  
”why did you? i mean, everyone knew it was going to be like this.” frankie gestured around the classroom. the normal 30 something class size was cut down to just a third.  
”i’d get detention if i didn’t. i’ve had to many unexcused absences this semester. what about you?”  
”parents made me. do you skip school or something?” frankie quickly redirected the conversation back to you.  
”technically, yeah. but i do all the work at home, so it’s not like i’m really missing anything, just the physical place.”  
frankie and you were pretty good friends. you talked during your shared classes, and occasionally texted each other memes. but you never really hung out together. frankie was always with jo, and if you’re being honest, jo kind of intimidated you. so it surprised you when frankie said, “do you want to hang out this weekend. that is, if you’re not busy.”  
”oh, um. yeah, sure. my only plans had been watching some youtube, and i can easily reschedule that.” you chuckled softly.  
frankie looked excited, but she also looked like she didn’t know what to say next. because she didn’t say anything.  
”uhm are you going to text me your address, or something.”  
frankie cleared her throat, “i was actually thinking we could go to this really cool coffee place near my house, is that fine with you?”  
”i don’t drink coffee.” you said dryly.  
”oh, well, uh. they have other stuff that you cou-”  
”i’m just kidding, frankie. as long as there’s sugar, i’ll be fine.”  
the two of you awkwardly laughed, and said goodbye as the bell rang.  
you went your separate ways. you were left to your thoughts, is this a date? did frankie just ask you out on a date? you had never really considered it, being with frankie, but you kind of liked the idea of it.  
the next day, you spent an hour trying to figure out the perfect outfit. what were you supposed to wear to a winter coffee maybe date? unfortunately google was no help.  
an alarm went off on your phone. looking down at your outfit, you didn’t hate it, so that’s what you were going to wear.  
”hey!” frankie greeted you once you finally arrived. she jumped up and hugged you. your heart jumped out of your chest.  
you noticed the two drinks already sitting at the table frankie claimed. “is, uh. is jo here?” if jo was here, this was definitely not a date. so of course you hoped jo wasn’t here.  
”what?” she followed your gaze, “oh, no. i hope you don’t mind, i got you something. it’s a caramel macchiato, which is basically just sugar.”  
you sat across from each other. “how did you know what i normally order?” you grinned.  
”is it really?” she looked impressed with herself.  
”when i drink coffee, it’s this hardly coffee stuff.” you wrapped your cold hands around the warm cup. you smiled as the drink warmed your insides.  
the two of you settled into your normal pattern of conversation. which was; random train of thought. no logical flow, just whatever you think of, you say. but it was pretty clear to you that frankie was holding back something. you didn’t want to pry, but there was a lull.  
”what are you thinking?” you asked.  
she looked into your eyes, then quickly glanced away. she took a deep breath before saying, “ithinkyou’rereallyprettyandcoolandiwantedtoaskyououtbutiendedupsayinghangoutinsteadandifeelalittlestupidaboutitandijust…” [if you don’t feel like trying to decipher that, it says: i think you’re really pretty and cool and i wanted to ask you out but i ended up saying hang out instead and i feel a little stupid about it and i just…]  
you stared at her for a second, just processing what she said.  
”you think i’m pretty?” you smiled.  
frankie giggled, “yeah…you, uh, got the other stuff, right?”  
”yes.” you said. you then realized that you should probably keep talking when frankie nudged you on with her eyes. “and, i would love for this to be a date.”  
frankie leaned in closer to you, “and… what about me being your girlfriend…”  
”you never said anything about being my girlfriend.” you cheesed.  
”well i am now, what do you think?” asked frankie.  
”ma’am, who do you think i am? officially going out before the third date… what kind of person do you think i am?” you joked.  
franke giggled, “so i need to take you out on two more dates?”  
”i said what i said. and make ‘em interesting. not just more coffee, although you are right, this place is really good.”  
”i’m up to that challenge.”


End file.
